istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 25
The twenty-fifth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 24 Pronefest, newly fortified with numerous potions, head back into Pluton to continue exploring Acererak's tomb. They notice a strange sensation in the air and estimate that Acererak is nearing completion of a dark ritual. They try and make their way back to the room containing the vampires and devils and have their vengeance upon them. However they find themselves stepping through a portal into a strange new room. They find themselves in a room with a strange eladrin who calls himself Hespotherad. He greets them enthusiastically and challenges them to a game he calls Scrabbleship. Pronefest doesn't have much of a clue how the game is played, but makes an attempt. Mindartis manages to make a good move, but the rest of Pronefest mostly move pieces at random and prove less than helpful. Soon they are bested by the fanciful eladrin and he departs gloating. Pronefest does find another strange stone that saps Mindartis's vitality as he grabs it. Pronefest makes another attempt to head through the proper portals to reach the room containing the vampire and two storm devils. They seem to take another wrong turn and find themselves in a large room containing a partially walled off inner chamber. There is a glowing blue tapestry spanning the entire interior chamber, as well as a large pile of ice-bound bones in the center of the room. There is also another gem floating above the bone pile and Mindartis is the first to move and try to take it. As he draws close to the gem, the scenes in the tapestry become more gruesome. As Mindartis takes the gem, the depiction of the demons Orcus and Demogorgon emerge from the tapestries and assault Pronefest. Before long, Pronefest emerges victorious and make a third attempt to locate the room containing the vampire. They eventually succeed and deliver their great vengeance on the devils and the vampire, this time being very cautious to avoid being within the pool's attacking range. They also find two more of the strange gem-keys on the body of the vampire that Ildirin attunes to himself. The party does a little more portal investigating, but soon are confident that they have explored every room the portals lead to for now. They head to the magic circle concealed in the bottom of the acid pool. They emerge in a circular room set with a large crowned skull face in the floor, as well as seven portals arrayed around the room. They sense that there is a magic circle in the mouth that leads to the entrance, but they think it could be made to lead deeper into the tomb. The party first decides to investigate these new portals and after the first few, find themselves in a new room. Inside, they find statues on one side of the room, many bookshelves that reach to the ceiling, and feel the oppressive despair of the Shadowfell. There is also a gem-key hovering in one of the shelves that Ildirin takes; as soon as he does so portcullises slam down to trap Pronefest in the room and ghosts emerge to attack. As they fight, the room rapidly starts filling with necrotic sludge. Pronefest fights the ghosts for a bit, but Mindartis finds an exit on the opposite side of the room that is sludge-free. They start making their way towards the passage, though the sludge has risen so high that they are forced to slowly swim through it. K'Artanyik's mind is constantly invaded and assaulted by the ghosts throughout the fight, and he finds himself face-down in sludge through most of the encounter. Eventually all the members of Pronefest make their way into the passage and are instantly teleported back to the first chamber in the tomb. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 26 Recording Part 1 -Pronefest takes revenge on the vampyre, and K'Artanyik fails many, many saving throws.